


The Party

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, M/M, One Shot, Party, Short One Shot, Trick or Treating, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Cas regrets going to his cousin's Halloween party. But then again, the guy he's been crushing on for years is there.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

Cas regretted agreeing to go to his cousin’s Halloween party the moment he walked into her house. Actually, he’d been regretting it ever since Anna asked if Cas would promise her something, and Cas had told her yes before even asking what she wanted.  
  
So here he was, wearing a cheap angel costume that consisted of a toga, pair of wings, and a halo made of glitter.  
  
“Can’t we go trick or treating instead?” Cas asked her the moment he was able to get a word in with her. She was pretty popular with the guys, and the girls, with her cat costume.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes at Cas’ question. “Dude, we’re not in elementary school anymore. Besides, you really need to get out of your head a bit more.”  
  
Cas liked staying in his head. It was safe, and he always knew what the imaginary person he was having an imaginary conversation with was going to say. “But people are hard,” Cas got out, his voice sounding more whiny than he would have liked.  
  
“Deal with it. Unless you want to walk home because I am in no condition to drive.”  
  
“You haven’t had anything to drink Anna.”  
  
“Yes, but my condition is having too much fun to leave.” A tall blond guy shoved past Cas to talk to Anna, which left Cas standing in the middle of the dining room, recognizing the faces around him without knowing any of their names.  
  
So Cas wandered through the halls, hoping to find some abandoned room in the house. And then he saw him.  
  
Dean Winchester was dressed as a werewolf sitting in the middle of a couch, his arms around two more werewolves, Lisa and Jo. Cas stared at the guy he’d had a crush on for three years, only realizing that he was staring too long when Dean looked at him. Cas immediately turned away from Dean to hide his blushing face. He moved closer to the wall, a spot where he could glance at his crush out of the corner of his eye and still hide from him.  
  
“You know,” Anna said, seeming to have materialized out of nowhere next to Cas, “you really should just go up and talk to him.”  
  
“And tell him what?” Cas snapped at her. “Hi. I’ve been interested in you for years, even though you’re clearly straight. Want to go out sometime?”  
  
Anna glanced over at Dean. “Honey, that boy’s eyeliner is on point. There’s no way that he’s straight.”  
  
“Anna,” Cas said. “He doesn’t even know my name.”  
  
“That’s why you go and introduce yourself,” Anna replied. “I’ll give you ten bucks if you say something to him.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Twenty.”  
  
Cas glanced back over at Dean. Jo had gotten up, leaving Dean alone with Lisa. Which meant that Dean was leaning closer to her.  
  
But twenty bucks were twenty bucks. Cas walked closer to the couch, and right past Dean and Lisa. He heard Anna scoff as Cas left the room, and went out the front door.  
  
Cas sat down on the front porch, looking at the few remaining trick or treaters heading back home with their parents. He heard the front door open and close, and Anna sat down next to Cas.  
  
She turned to him and said, “Just so you know, Dean totally checked out your ass as you walked by.”


End file.
